The Revelation of the True Sasuke
by Vappourider
Summary: Sasuke hs his Eternal Sharingan but is sadistic he returns to hurt Naruto Read & Review. Naruto/OC minor Naruto/Mei
1. Chapter 1

Revealation of the True Sasuke.

A/N: This is my second fic, I hope I get the length right for the chapters. Sasuke has revaled his EMS (Short for Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan). Naru Saku forever. M for attempted rape.

Chapter 1: Kidnapping.

Naruto was stricken, where was Sakura, he had gotten news of Sasuke being in the region, they would be able to see their former teammate again & hopefully capture him. Turning the corner he saw an unexpected sight, Sakura was on the ground barely conscious & there was Sasuke pulling down her panties. Sasuke turned and with an evil grin showed his EMS.

"So Dweeb, do you like my new eyes I am more powerful then Itachi now. I think you should go away I am about to repopulate my clan with Sakura here." Sasuke says with a sadistic tone in his voice.

"Sasuke don't you dare do anything to her. You should ask for permission to do anything like that. Why don't you ask her opinion on this then if she doesn't want too we can settle the matter.?"

"Fine dweeb, Sakura do you want too be the carrier of my children for the duration of your life?" Sasuke sneers as her semi-conscious form.

"No … Naru … Naruto help me.." She manages to get out in between gasps for air.

"See Sasuke she doesn't want to do that with you. Let's go back to the Valley of the End to finish this in a week." Naruto says with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Well kill you then." Sasuke says as he dissappears with the fall of leaves.

Naruto then goes to Sakura kneels down to her height.

"Sakura do you think you could pull your pants up or would you like me do it?" Naruto whispers to her with tenderness in his voice.

"Naruto please do it I can't move, take me to the hospital to Tsunade and Ino." Sakura says just before she faints.

Naruto does as she asked. He then takes off his jacket puts it around her to keep her warm on the way to the hospital. He picks her up bridal style and starts jumping from building to building until he reached the hospital five minutes later. Walking in he spots Ino.

"Hey Ino, can you help me she needs help from a girl right now she will tell you why when she wakes up. Can I put her somewhere, I need to tell Grandma Tsunade what happened." Naruto says rather calmly.

"Ok it must be bad let's put her in the room over there." Ino says pointing to a nearby room.

"OK thanks Ino I expect Granny will be here soon."

Ino watches the blond who saved the village leave for the Hokage's office across the road wondering just what the hell happened.

Curious she walks into the room Sakura was put in hoping that her friend had woken up, she was in luck.

"Sakura I'm glad your awake. What the hell happened, Naruto comes in with you unconscious in his arms, serious as hell. Tell me please." Ino said with her insatiable curiousity.

"Where is Naruto I need to thank him?" Sakura asks.

"He went to see Lady Tsunade I think he is going to bring her here." Ino answers the question.

The door opens & in strides a scowling Lady Tsunade followed by her saviour Naruto.

"What happened, He won't tell me all he said was that you were in need to my help & dragged me here." Tsunade said.

"Good your awake Sakura see you whenever." Naruto says rather grumpily.

"Naruto Thank you for what you did." Sakura says quickly before he left the room.

"Ok what the hell happened tell us now." Tsunade says attracting Sakura's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well Sasuke snuck back into the village & nearly knocked me out. He was about to rape me when Naruto found us & made him go away. Oh My God they said they would fight in a week at the Valley of the End." Sakura gives the summarised version to them.

"Shit, Naruto's going there now he will probably try kill Sasuke & get himself killed at the same time. ANBU Get in here now. We need to organise a party to track & possibly heal Naruto Namik- er Uzimaki." Tsuande yells the last bit.

"Hey what were you going to call him was it Namikaze cause that clan died out with Yondaime right?" Ino asks quickly catching on the Hokage's error.

"Ok I'll tell you his father was Yondaime he was going to tell you before he told the village. I don't know how he found out, I was going to tell him when he became a Jonin or the Hokage or turned 17." Tsunade confesses.

"Shit so one or two clans are doing to die out when they fight we need to stop one dieing preferably Naruto." Sakura basically shouting the fact that she likes Naruto.

"Well why do you want to save Naruto forehead do you want to get in his pants cause he is a Namikaze or the next Hokage or because he saved the village?" Ino asks slyly.

"Not now Ino I need to go stop him from going Kamikaze on Sasuke. Lady Tsunade I am going to observe the fight & heal him afterwards." the pink haired kunoichi says.

"Go you're the only one he will listen too. You can use his love for you to save him." Tsunade urges.

Sakura races towards her home mentally checklisting what she would need for the week waiting for the fight. She grabbed what she needed put it into scrolls & then shoved the scrolls into her bag.

"Well all set better get going." Sakura says to herself when she was finished packing.

The next morning.

Sakura looks ahead to see a field with a familiar blond knucklehead in it. She jumps towards the jinchuriki however she miscalculated she landed on him instead of in front of him. Naruto was laying in the field with Sakura straddling his pelvic area. The two teens blushed at the compromising position they were in.

"Soooo Sakura are you going to hop off me or just sit there and stare into my eyes?" Naruto says slowly.

"Well you have to promise me something first." the pinkette bargains.

"What do you want me to promise you, to leave after Sasuke is dead, what do you want from me?" He growls.

"I want you to stay alive because we can't let the Namikaze's die out. I need you, the village needs you because you are going to become Hokage one day. I need **you **because I love you. So promise me you will do everything to stay alive & come back to the village with me." she says leaning down & kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Ok I promise. How do you know about me being a Namikaze?" the blond quickly agrees.

"Tsunade let it slip in front of me & Ino; most of the rookie nine will know when we get back. I am staying with you until we get back to the village." the rosette states.

"Well what are we going to do while we wait then?" Naruto asks rather curious.

He gets his answer when she kisses him again locking him in her arms. Their hands roamed around the others body exploring the skin under the shirts. Sakura slids her hands arounds his abs elicting a moan from him. Naruto flips them startling her as she tries to get his jacket and shirt off. She succeeds in getting the irritating material off him and sees his well muscled body. She removes her hands from his body, moving them to the zipper of her shirt trying to get to the final action quicker but is surprised when his hands stop her.

"Why?" she whispers in his ear while he is kissing her collarbone.

"Because we don't want to get caught by suprise do we & besides we really should have a bed when we get to the finale." He whispers into her mouth.

"Fine but I want to get there as soon as we can when we get back. Lip-locking is allowed in this case though." she says understanding what he meant.

"Naruto, Sakura why do you have to be so troublesome?" says Shikamaru.

"We don't know, who else is with you?" they question him in return.

"Well forehead, I see I was right about the situation with you." Ino says coming out of the trees followed by Hinata, Kiba & Shino.

"Hey I'm here as well." Tsunade says as she comes out of the trees. "Jesus, you two better not turn out like your parents Naruto, I'm surprised you are an only child."

"Jees why did you make me tell about my parents & what did you mean like my parents?" the blond male asks curious.

"Naruto your parents were doing it a lot at your age, that is why I'm surprised that you are an only child." Tsunade replies.

"Ok, because you want to know my parents are Kushina Uzimaki & Minato Namikaze. My mother was the Kyuubi's jinchuriki before me & the last of the destroyed Whirlpool village. My Father sealed the Kyuubi in me, was the Leaf's Yellow Flash & the Fourth Hokage. If you want to know how the Kyuubi escaped my mother or how they got together as me now?" Naruto explains.

"Come on expain them both." all the others asked except Tsunade.

"Well how they got together first. When my parents were at the academy my mother was kidnapped. On the way she managed to leave a trail of her hair & my father realising it as such followed rescuing her. She asked how he knew to follow her & he replied because I saw your beautiful hair. She thought her hair was ugly & so they fell in love. As a result of their love I was conceived. My parents realising the risk of the Kyuubi getting out of my mother when I was born set up protective measures. These measures were bypassed when Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's current teacher, released the Kyuubi & took control of it with His Eternal Magekyo Sharingan. My Father fought & drove of Madara. After this he went back to my mother found her dead & prepared a seal to protect the village by sealing the Kyuubi in me." Naruto explains over the course of setting up camp.

"Well how do you know this?" Hinata asks unusually curious.

"Well my father designed the seal so that if I went into the 8-tails state he would appear in my conscious. He told me who my parents were. I found out the rest when I was on the Island trying to harness the Kyuubi's chakra. I was talking to the Kyuubi trying to get his co-operation when my mother waltzed in told me about my bloodline & the rest of the information after hitting me because I insulted her thinking that she was the Kyuubi. She had a strong punch. Uzimaki's have an extra strong chakra as well as normal chakra. Hell, I'm distantly related to Granny over there because the First Hokage married the first Kyuubi jinchuriki which was an Uzimaki." Naruto explains to everyone's amazement.

"Being jinchuriki's seems to be an Uzimaki thing doesn't it?" Kiba says with a laugh.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter done. No promises regarding when the update will occur. Please Read & Review. This was just an idea for what could happen. Sasuke is a sadistic person so I could see him doing this to get Naruto pissed.

Vappourider.


	2. Chapter 2

The Revelation of the True Sasuke 2.

A/N: I hope the last chapter was not disappointing so on to another chapter.

That night.

"Well better get the watch sorted." Shikamaru said.

"Well I will take first watch & let you all get some sleep, I got things to do anyway." Naruto speaks up.

"Hey shut up & put your shirt back on. Christ Ino & Hinata are getting jealous of Sakura being with you." Tsunade.

"Whatever Grandma, why should I put it on I'm not cold because of my internal heater & they are enjoying the sight I think." He argues looking at Ino & Sakura staring at him drooling.

Naruto puts his shirt back on to the groans of disappointment from Ino & Sakura. Tsunade just sighed & walked into Sakura's tent leaving Sakura & Naruto to share a tent. Everyone but Naruto & Sakura go to sleep.

"Sakura why aren't you going to sleep?" the blond says.

"Well I would like to spend more time with you & it will allow us to discuss somethings." the pinkette whispers snuggling into his arms.

"What would you like to talk about?" he murmurs as she turns around wrapping legs around him.

"What we are doing for my birthday in 2 weeks, & what we are going to do about Ino?"

"Well we could go to the resort for awhile & what do you mean do about Ino?" he grunts as she leaves butterfly kisses down his neck.

"I like that idea & Ino wants you as well as Hinata." she moans as he gives her a love bite on the nape of her neck.

"Well I'm yours & they better realise that." he growls.

"Oy lovebirds keep it down. People **are **trying to sleep." Tsunade's sleepy voice was heard.

"Whatever Granny, you can't, because of nightmares causing you to drink." the knucklehead calls softly in that general direction.

"Shit, How do you know about my nightmares Naruto?" Tsunade says coming out of her tent.

"Pervy Sage watched you sleep occasionly and heard you sleeptalk about it. He told me when he was very drunk. That's how I learned about his love of you & how your team was team seven." he answers her inquiry.

"What do you mean like team seven?"

"Jiraiya liked you & you liked Orochimaru until after he left. Then you liked Pervy Sage but you didn't get together. If you swap me for Jiraiya, Sakura for you & Sasuke for Orochimaru but Sakura & I got together." the blond whiskered boy whispered thinking Sakura was asleep in his arms.

"I never thought of it that way. You know I think of you and Sakura as my children right?" the Hokage ask.

"No, I didn't but thank you for that affection. Go back to sleep & I'll try to think of something on how to deal with Kyuubi making him listen to me." He whispered touched by her admission.

He made the familiar hand sign creating a single clone to keep watch while he held his pink princess. Smiling he started gently kissing her forhead and down her neck when she turned and roughly pushed him to the ground with a passionate kiss. He responds flipping them over until he gets tapped on the shoulder by a grumpy Ino.

"Hey Naruto can you leave us alone for a while so we can talk about something." Ino asks unusually polite.

"Ok I'll about 20 meters out okay get me when your done talking." He says getting up & helping Sakura up.

He walks away quietly. They wait until he is out of sight before talking.

"Forehead, do you seriously like him because if you don't you shouldn't play with him." Ino says rather serious.

"Yes, I do Miss Pig & I know more about him so don't try & get him. He is mine." Sakura growls the last part.

"I know, I heard you guys make out before & anyways I'm taking the next watch so you could take my tent."

"Whatever I'm staying with Naruto as much as possible during this week." Sakura says dreamily.

"Fine I don't want to know what you two are doing to do but tell me if he's good in bed."

"It's just make out sessions. I'm going to get him & go to bed." she says with a yawn.

She walks away from the nearly dead fire until she sees Naruto.

"Naruto, Ino is taking over the watch so we can get some sleep I'm going to sleep in your arms." she says with a odd grin.

He appears next to her & picks her up bridal style. They sweep past a startled Ino & into the tent.

"Hey hunk get out of your shirt so I can get warm." she says changing into some fairly small sleeping attire.

"Fine you win princess." He says staving of arguments.

His black shirt comes off & Sakura just stares at the perfection of his body. He hopes into his sleeping bag holding his arms out so that she could hop into them. She snuggles into his embrace facing him with her face upturned. Relaising what she wanted he kissed her passionately. She moaned opening her mouth & shoving her tongue in his mouth. They spent awhile in there making out when they finally stopped so that they could sleep.

The next morning.

Naruto & Sakura got out of the tent they shared the night before yawning. They stoked the fire looked around at the others that were coming out of their tent. The others stared in suprise at the couple coming out of the tent.

"Okay lovebirds, what are we supposed to do today?" a sarcastic Kiba asked.

"Kiba I think we should start moving towards the valley for a few hours. I need to talk to the Kyuubi to get more cooperation from it but we need to ask Granny Tsunade." Naruto replies.

"Who are you & what have you done with Naruto?" the Hokage asks.

"Granny I need cooperation to deal with Sasuke & Madara. To get that cooperation I need to talk to the Kyuubi to talk to the Kyuubi, I need to meditate." He said shrugging of the question.

That afternoon.

"Can you set up camp, so I can talk to the Kyuubi please."

"Yeah I guess it needs to be done just don't take to long." Tsunade said.

Naruto walked off into the forest until he reached a river. Laying down he submerged into unconscious unaware he had been followed by Sakura who sat next to him.

'_Hello Kyuubi, how are you doing today_'_ Naruto said walking up to the massive cage._

'_**Naruto I'm so glad to see you, I'm fine now I'm in my real body come closer so You can see me**_' _said an unusually girl like voice._

_Naruto walked into the cage expecting to see the massive fox held down by chains but was surprised when he saw a beautiful girl with red hair & tails coming out of the join of her pelvis & spine. _

'_Kyuubi why has your appearance changed?_'_ Naruto asked almost in awe of the changed Kyuubi._

'_**Naruto this is my real form I changed into the other form to protect myself from Madara Uchiha but He took control of me making me attack your village then your father sealing me in you stopped me from changing back until I got more power. Can you not tie me down with these chains they hurt unless you want to go bondage on me. Can you also call me Kya it's my real name.**_'_Kya said looking significantly at the chains._

_Naruto made a hand sign causing the chains to dissapear. Kya got up rubbed her wrists making Naruto realise that she was naked. She ran towards him arms outstretched until she hugged him fiercly._

'_**Thank you, you are a good person. I have been admiring you for a long time, now I think it is time I did something about that.**_'_ Kya said using her tails to force him to the ground._

_Naruto was slightly afraid Kya had him pinned to the ground with two tails & the others were starting to take off his clothes so he started thrashing around trying to escape her grip._

Sakura sat there watching her boyfriend wondering what they were saying when suddenly he started wriggling as if trying to escape from something. She grabs his shoulders & starts to roughly shake him to get him to wake up. Naruto lay there trying avoid Kya's chakra which was trying to get him to have an erection when he woke up. Seeing Sakura there with her hands on his shoulders made him happy. He jumped up kissing her passionately.

Breaking off the kiss he says " Thanks Sakura you just saved **me** from getting raped by the Kyuu … er Kya."

"What do you mean getting raped & who is this Kya?" Sakura asks miffed at the kiss being ended.

"Well Kya is the Kyuubi in her real form & she **really** likes me so she used her tails to hold me down and take my clothes off. She has amazing chakra control though she nearly made me have a boner." Naruto says scratching the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"The Kyuubi's a chick & she wants you . Wow I've learned somethings today." Sakura says.

Naruto hopes up off the ground extending his hand to Sakura to help her up. She grabs his hand & pulls him down on top of her for a kiss. They finally get up after a make out session. Walking back to camp they hold hands.

"Hey Granny, we need to tell you something & get some direction from our **ageless** leader." Naruto says sarcasticly.

"Oy brat stop calling me that or you'll find youself on D-ranks for a year. What is it?" the Hokage asks.

"Well I discovered the Kyuubi has a different form & prefers to be called Kya. She really is good looking, has amazing chakra control & completely wants to rape me." Naruto says trembling at the look on his girlfriends face.

"Kyuubi is a chick & how the hell can she rape you if your a guy?" Kiba asks quiet curious now.

"Well you know how I said she has amazing chakra control, she can use chakra to give a guy a boner & then she basically hops on bouncing I'm guessing." Naruto says to Kiba's laughter.

"Well you seem popular with the ladies right now so why not add another to the list of who likes you." Tsunade says with a laugh.

"Granny she really is a good person she explained why she was in the fox form & why she was made to attack the village. So I would like your permission to set her free but she will need clothes soon after being set free 'cause she doesn't have clothes that I know of." Naruto says unexpectedly hearing a growl near his ear.

"You are not in my good books, you saw her naked." Sakura hissed in his ear.

"Well it's hard when I didn't know she was naked before she ran at me trying to get in my pants." the blond snapped off a reply.

"Well she can be set free on a parole, ok she must not harm anybody that is a Leaf Ninja. Oh, please don't fight over his seeing her naked, he didn't know. He can make it up to you some other time." the Hokage said guessing what Sakura had said.

"Well ladies can you get a **spare **outfit for Kya please?" Naruto asks towards the area where Ino & Hinata were sitting.

"Fine,wonder what she looks like, judging from your reaction she must be pretty probably better than forehead." Ino muses.

"She has red hair about Sakura's height but I didn't really notice anything else cause when I saw she was naked I closed my eyes."

"Well, sounds like you have competition forehead." Ino says with a smirk.

"Shaddup Piggy, He is **mine** & no-one else is going to get him unless I die." Sakura growls at her best feamle friend.

"Well you coming along. I would like someone there with me to help with the pain." Naruto says walking into the forest.

After Kya is out of the seal & gone to camp.

"Sakura please talk to me. You are going to have to accept the fact I have seen other women naked." He says trying to draw her into a conversation.

"Why have you seen other women naked?" the pinkette demands.

"Because it is hard to have sex with clothes in the road." a feminine voice says from above them.

"Hey Kayrianna, I haven't seen you for about a year." Naruto says as she jumps down from the tree.

"How do you know this girl?" Sakura says as the blonds hug.

"Well we were going out for a year & a half during my training with Pervy Sage." Naruto says stratching the back of his head.

"How is that pervert? I need your help, Naruto, the Akatsuki have taken our baby." the female blond pleads.

"Pervy Sage passed away recently & what do you mean our baby." Naruto asks looking at her in confusion.

"Well you remember what we did the day & night before I left, I got pregnant then. There was a man with an orange mask in Akatsuki robes who took our baby boy."

"Madara, he has much to pay for taking our son, causing the destruction of Konoha roughly 17 years ago. Well might as well get back to camp, introduce you to some friends of mine. We will see our boy tommorow." Naruto growled.

"Thats good, I would like to meet your friends." Kayrianna.

The group were sitting down around the fire pit when they see Naruto, Sakura & a blond haired, green-eyed girl with them.

"Hey who is this good looking girl with you guys & why are you letting her into our camp?" Kiba asks.

"Well she is an old friend of mine & I'm going to get her baby back from the Akatsuki for her." Naruto says stratching the back of his head.

"How good friends are you?" Kiba slyly puts in.

"We are good enough friends that He is the babies father." She says to general astonishment.

"Wow, so the Brat's a Dad never would have guessed." Tsunades saids gobsmacked.

"Well, He's not my only child cause by now Shion would have given birth. Granny I need time off in about 2 months, I wanna meet both my kids." He says sheepishly.

"What you actually knew what she meant when she asked that, so why did you say yes?" Sakura shouts.

"She is a good-looking girl, I also wanted people to underestimate me in a fight so I said yes to help that & finally you or Kayrianna weren't their to give me the time of day. Ok with that answer." Naruto snaps back at her.

"But you are supposed to love me." she yells.

"Stop going off at me, you ain't no misty eyed virgin, you know guys have urges that is why you even got recognised by him. Now stop going off at me or I'll tell who you lost it too." Naruto threatens.

"Your bluffing, you can't know anything thing about my sex life if there is one."

"Fine, but you & Sas-gay forgot to close the door when I was going to visit the idiot after Koyuki & I were finished." Naruto says to everybodies silence.

Ino breaks the silence saying "So how did you two get together, Kayrianna."

The mentioned look at each other with caring smiles.

"Well for me it seemed like a normal day, it was about 6 months into my training with Pervy sage. As usual I was complaining about having no money for Ramen cause he stole all of it. He made me a bet that if I could get a girl to moan in one kiss for Ramen money. So at the next town I went looking for a bunch of girls & found her and her friends. I spent a while deciding which one to kiss & choose her. She surprised me by coming up to me, pushing me into the wall & kissing me. I was enjoying & wanted to win the bet, so I switched our positions & kissed her back as good as I could. I won the bet with Jirayia during the kiss. The next thing I knew is was being dragged into a hotel room. I suppose you can guess the rest." He tells his side of the story.

"For me it was basically the same but a dare cause no-one else would think to do it & I dragged him to the hotel room to be able to brag that I lost my virginity to him. Also if He ditches Pinky there I got Dibs." She said as they looked at her.

"Damn should have thought of that." Ino says.

"Hey if I broke up with Sakura I would of hunted you down."Naruto says shrugging.

"Well Naruto how many ladies have you scored with?" Kiba says wondering how he had gotten the girls.

"Three that you guys know of & 1 other whose identity I can't reveal or I will die." Naruto says glancing at his former & current girlfriends.

"Hey you talking about Konan & how you seduced her to get out of that Akatsuki prison." Yugito Nii says jumping down from the trees & handing Tsunade a scroll. "That's from the Leaf village I came down from Cloud to see Naruto again."

"God, I am so dead & besides I didn't seduce her she cracked onto me. Why are you lokking for me it better not be mating season soon." Naruto whines.

"Well, mating season starts again in a few days & I know your well equipped after watching you with Konan." She says watching Tsunade read the scroll.

"Naruto we need to go somewhere private to talk." Tsunade says rolling up the scroll.

So they walked into the forest as the others pestered Yugito about what mating season is.

"Ok, Ok. Mating season is where my demon takes control & goes searching for the strongest male around. Naruto knows about cause once when he was traveling he ran into me during mating season. I jumped him & basically started tearing off all his clothes. Realisig what I wanted he ran off & I chased him for a month it was hilarious. Can I borrow him for a while please?" Yugito asks kitten eyes appearing.

"Fine I don't wanna want for a month while he is getting chased, he promised me …" Sakura trails off seeing the other look strangely at her.

"So little Sakura's gonna finally get something good." Kayrianna sings.

"So Kayrianna whats the name of your's & Naruto's son?" Sakura asks shifting the topic away from her.

"Well I haven't named him yet beacause of some issues with my heritage. Don't ask it is likely to be revealed tommorow considering what happening." She says looking into the fire.

Meanwhile with Tsunade & Naruto.

Walking away from the camp site they reach a waterfall drowning out most noise. Tsunade hands him the scroll wordlessly watching his varying facial expressions as he read it twice.

"Am I able to sign up for the Clan Restoration Act?" Naruto says finally after a stunned silence.

"Well techniqually as you are the heir to 2 clans you are, so I guess I will have to give in. How are you going to tell the girls?" she says.

"I don't know what I am going say, I can't believe it & I've been engaged to somebody I barely know since before I was born. The girls are gonna have to get used to the fact that to be with them I have to go through the clan restoration act. Well they are going to find out soooner or later might as well go tell them now." Naruto says.

They walked back to camp silently knowing Naruto was likely to be attacked when told what was happening.

As they reached the camp he called out "Kayrianna, Sakura can you come for a walk with me please there is something I need to talk with you about."

The group walk away with Naruto in the middle with his hands around both the girls waists. When they had reached a reasonable distance from the camp both girls turned to look at the former jincuuriki.

"Well, you guys are going to have to promise not to hurt me until you have heard the whole story,ok? I'm engaged to the Mizukge however I am eligible for the clan restoration act, so with permission I would like to marry the both of you after the business with the Mizukage is done. So you know my engagement to her is a political marriage decided on before my birth."

"Well I'm okay with that idea, so long as I get a piece of you I'm fine. Oh if she agrees can we practice what we used to do when we were together."

"If she agrees then yes. Sakura this is a make or break deal for our relationship. I will keep my promise to you even if this relationship ends." Naruto says looking at the pink-haired medic.

"It's no fair why does she get time for that tonight but not me? I'm okay with it as well as you helping Yugito out, Ok." Sakura says looking sad.

"Well I have a lot more practice being quite after all we were doing this with the pervert around, we learned to be quite to stop him from doing his supposed research. For first timers with Naruto you need a sound proof room." Kayrianna explains.

"Well why can't we put a seal on the tent?" Sakura asks.

"It doesn't work we've tried." the blonds said together.

"Ok then I'll agree cause Yugito brought the Hokage's tent I can stay in mine now." Sakura says morosely.

"Well that's settled why don't you head back to camp, Sakura, I need to talk to Kayrianna about tommorow. It has to do with her heritage & the name of our son that's all. Actually, it might not be such a good idea to get some practice done after all I am going to fight Sasuke tommorow. " Naruto says trying to keep the peace.

As Sakura walks back to camp she hears Kayrianna says loudly "Him, not good."

With the jinchuuriki.

"I know it's not good but it's unavoidable, He's trying to kill me & destroy the village, maybe, just maybe finding about our son will stop him. By the way I think we should name our son after him, with your last name cause if the other two of your clan die he will be the last. Any children of our's will bear their last name." Naruto explaining the reasons for his choices.

The next day.

The Leaf Village group walks into the Valley of the End seeing the scarred, battered cliff faces from previous fights. They walk onto the cliff to the left of the first Hokage's head to see the remade Akatsuki with Zetsu, Kisame, Madara, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin & the team 7 traitor Sasuke.

"Hey Karin wanna give the baby back to his mother? He has nothing to do with this fight."

"Fine then, but only the pink haired girl can come to get him & you have to explain his hertage." Madara says.

Sakura runs over to the middle as Karin reaches there, the one year-old boy gets handed over. Sakura runs back to the group.

"Kayrianna you can come out of the forest now." She says looking at the forest.

The blond girl comes out grabs the boy & says calmly "Hello little brother." looking over at the Akatsuki.

A/N: I hope you like the O/C. Next Chapter has some suprises for you . We get to find out Kayrianna's heritage & the name of their child. Don't flame for the cliffy but it makes you read the next chapter which is good for Tobi staying a good boy & not turning into Madara. The main pairing is Naruto/OC then Naruto/Mei. Please suggest anyother Naruto pairings as there can be one more. Naruto/Sakura is impossible as she will be killed in upcoming chapters. Read & Review.

Your Writer Vappourider.


	3. Chapter 3

Revealation of the True Sasuke 3.

A/N: Thank you for those who have added my story to favourite lists or story alerts. I know you have enjoyed the idea of finally finding out who Kayrianna is talking to & the name of her son. The Harem has been decided on by me. It is Mei, Kayrianna, Temari & possibly Yugito. So onto the story.

Chapter 3.

"Hello Little Brother." Kayrianna says taking her son from Sakura.

"So this is our son. A good looking boy if you ask me." Naruto says kissing his son & then the mother.

"So Loser I see you have become a father before me, no matter Your child will live without a father just like you."

"Shut up, Little Brother you won't be able to kill him so easily." Kayrianna says in a puff of smoke showing that she was actually a black haired girl with Sharingan eyes.

"Holy Shit, It's my big sister, I thought you were dead. Why did you get together with him & decide to have a child? How did you survive the Massacre?" Sasuke shouts running towards the Leaf villages ninja.

The Leaf ninja all tense expecting an attack but Naruto says "Relax guys, He is just coming to see his nephew & sister."

_**Time Skip until just before a 2nd Kage Summit.**_

Outside the building in Iron country, a whiskered blond sat shirtless with a raven-haired girl straddling him nearby was there son in a sleeping bag. They stop as the Mizukage walked by.

The blond, Naruto whispered into the raven's ear "We should get ready for what's going to happen in there."

"Yeah we should." the raven said slightly disappointed.

Naruto pulls on his sage cloak saying "Hopefully little Sasuke doesn't get fussy during the meeting.

"Aren't you going to put on your shirt at least. I don't want the Mizukage jumping you in the middle of the meeting." Kayrianna gasps as she picked up their son.

They walk into the building mentally preparing themselves for the meeting.

Inside the meeting room.

"Fellow Kage's, I have called this meeting to inform you of the death of Sasuke Uchiha & to introduce my successor for the position of Hokage. Naruto, come in." Tsuande calls.

Naruto walks in dressed in his black pants, pouches & of course his Sage cloak, revealing his six-pack. The Mizukage gasps, as well as Temari who is in the room as a guard for Gaara.

"Greetings Raikage, Kazekage, Lord Tsuchikage, Lady Tsunade & not forgeting yourself Mei Temuri, Mizukage. I have been selected as the Sixth Hokage. I have been called here to tell you the reasons why. I have the strength because I have defeated Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, a feat our Hokage & Jiraiya could not. I defeated Gaara in his full demon form as a genin. I fought Sasuke on equal terms without the Kyuubi's chakra. I have the heritage, my father was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. I am also here to tell you how Sasuke Uchiha died & why. Sasuke Uchiha died by jumping in front of Madara Uchiha as he tried to kidnap Sasuke's nephew. First I shall introduce Kayrianna Uchiha , sister to both Itachi & Sasuke, she is the mother to Sasuke's nephew. I am the father of Sasuke's nephew. Kayrianna please come in." Naruto goes on for five minutes.

Kayrianna came into the room holding Sasuke Uchiha Jr. She gave him to his father.

"Thank you for listening Kage's. I will make an announcement after any other business is finished. Please don't be harse on her for her family." Naruto says sitting next to Tsunade.

_**Skip until after talk with Kayrianna.**_

"Okay, seeing that any other business has been finished. I will make my announcement." Naruto says handing his son to his mother & walking around the table to kneel in front of the Mizukage. "The Leaf village keeps the accords made in an alliance. I, Naruto _Namikaze_, present myself before you Mei Temuri to offer myself in marriage to bind the alliance between our villages. However I am elligible for the Clan Restortation Act & I wish to participate in it."

"What?" Temari asks increduosly.

"I accept the offer of marriage to bind the alliance & your participation in the CRA." Mei says in a rush.

" Lady Tsunade, I also wish to arrainge a political marriage for our villages." Gaara says in his monotone.

"We will discuss this later. I have to attend to details of the marriage." Tsunade.

Gaara & his siblings walk into a corner of the room.

"Temari, I would like you to be a participant in our arrainged marriage. Are there any people in the Leaf Village that you would like to marry?"

"Well, there are two people that I could live with if I were married to them. They are Shikimaru & Naruto."

"Ok, I will inform Lady Tsunade of the choices."

"Lady Tsunade, I have options for the marriage to Temari, they are Shikimaru & Naruto. I suggest that you ask them about it." Gaara.

"Okay, I will ask Shikimaru first but I think He will turn it down." Tsunade.

With Naruto & the Kumo girls.

"How are you Yugito?" Naruto asked.

"I've never been better. Nibi has been purring since you helped me with mating season." Yugito said dreamily.

"He helped you through mating season. So how was it?" Samui asked Yugito.

"It was great. It went on for 3 days. He is excellent in bed." purred Yugito.

"Damn, she's still purring, she was doing that until she left." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm gonna convince the Raikage to let me marry you so I can get more of that good sex." Yugito says giving him a kiss.

A week later.

"Okay, so I'm going to marry Mei, Temari, Yugito, Kayrianna & Sakura unless something happens to prevent that." Naruto says sighing.

"Why the sigh?" Tsunade asks.

"It's not because of the girls themselves, it's just the likelyness of something happening when I go to confront Madara."

A/N: I hope you like the chapter. I couldn't write the fight with Sasuke. I will try to Do the fight with the Akatsuki next chapter, it depends on the reviews I get.. I have changed the secondary character setting, so don't ask about it. It is under Mei. Read & Review.

Your writer, Vappourider.


	4. Chapter 4

The Revelation of the True Sasuke.

A/N: This story has been discontinued due to lack of motivation. It is up for adoption just ask & I will give you permission.


End file.
